Competition
by Mintleaf64
Summary: Gray secretly likes Natsu but has never told him so. That is until some competition from a different guild comes along. What will Gray do? How far will the guild go to get Natsu back? Yaio! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is the first time at writing a story, so I hope everybody likes it! Please read and review!**

* * *

Everything was normal in fairy tail that morning. Lucy and Levy were talking about all the books that had recently read, Wendy and Carla were looking at the request board while Happy looked at Carla, Ezra was eating her strawberry cake, and Natsu and Gray were fighting.

ASH BREATH!

STRIPPER!

FLAME BRAIN!

ICE PRINCESS!

They were about to start to brawl again when Natsu smelled something in the air. "Crap!" He grabbed Gray and ran over to Ezra, forced Gray to set next to her, than proceeded to hind behind the two. "Flame brain what do you think..." Gray was interrupted when a certain blond dragon slayer came into fairy tail "Natsu-San! I came to visit you!"

"Crap!" Natsu was still hiding behind Ezra and Gray, trying to not be seen by Sting.

Sting flashed over to Natsu's hiding spot and was face to face with him. "Natsu-San! I would have expected better of you! I came all this way just for you and you try to hide from me."

Natsu jumped away in surprise and shock. "Sting! How did you get here so fast!?"

"Silly Natsu-San. Nothing is faster than the speed of light." Holding him closely so that he doesn't run away, Sting started to make his way to the door with Natsu. "Come on, let's go get something to eat!"

Still being dragged to the door he starts to say "Wait! I-I can't go! Yeah! I have other plans."

"Oh really? With who?"

Natsu looked around frantically tying to find someone who would help him out. "Ummm... I have plans with... Ummm..."

Gray watched as the boy he secretly liked for a very long time searched for someone to help him out. When nobody was doing anything, he decide to help the pyro.

"Me!" Gray ran over to them snatching Natsu's arm away from Sting. There was no way that he was going to give HIS Natsu away to him! "He has plans with me. Let's go Natsu." "Okay let's go right now." Tying to get away from Sting ASAP.

Gray held Natsu's hand and ran out the door looking back long enough to see the pissed of face of the light dragon slayer and the slightly blushing one of the fire dragon slayer. Which made Gray smirk at his rival for Natsu's affection and also made his heart skip a beat at the sight of the fire dragon slayer blushing at the contact of their hands.

They started to walk when they were at a safe distances from the guild. "Thanks for saving me back there." " No problem. So I was thinking we go to a restaurant than maybe a walk in the park?" " You don't have to actually do anything with me, it was just an excuse." " No I want to. Plus you have to pay me back for me saving your sorry ass."

~~~time skip~~~

When they were at the restaurant, they were seated down at a table and asked by a pretty waitress what they wanted to drank.

"Ice tea, please"

"I'll have hot chocolate"

"Great chose" said the waitress, who than winked at Natsu and walked away.

Gray didn't like her that much.

After they were finished their food the waitress came back and gave the bill to the pinkette. She waved bye and walked away.

Gray than stole the bill from him seeing how there was a phone number on it. He payed the bill then froze it and crushed it. He didn't need anyone else competing for Natsu.

They left and started heading for the park.

"Why did you destroy that bill?"

"No reason. Just wanted to."

"Okay. To the park!"

~~~time skip~~~

After a few minutes of walking, Gray felt like they were being watched so he turned around just in time to see a streak of yellow dashing behind a tree.

He knew that Sting was watching them but decide not to say anything. Instead he asked Natsu if he wanted to go under a big tree in front of them for some shade.

He nodded as an answer then started to walk to the tree. When he got there, he leaned his back against the tree and watched Gray approach him.

"Gray what are you mfghtmm!"

Gray pressed his lips up against Natsu's. Kissing him deeply and holding him close to him so he can't run or struggle.

Natsu was shocked and tried to struggle at first until he just gave up at let Gray do as he pleased.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Sting yelled at Gray about kissing the one he liked.

"Why? You jealous?" Gray responded to him then smirked at him.

Natsu was speechless and confused about what happened. All he could say was "W-w-w-what?" And stare at the ground in embarrassment, while blushing madly.

Sting was really pissed off. So much so that he attacked Gray driving him into the ground. Gray and Sting kept fighting and destroying the park. Meanwhile Natsu ran to his house so that he could go sort some things out in his mind.

* * *

**Chapter one finish **

**How was it? I hope it was good! I'm really enjoy writing it, so I hope u guys like reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at the guild everyone was on edge wondering about what happened yesterday because they had heard rumors all over town. Mostly about how Sting and Gray fought but some were about a kiss between the salamander and an ice Mage.

Juvia was crying over this rumor. Saying she has yet another love rival. "Juvia loves Gray-sama! Lucy loves Gray-sama! Now Natsu loves Gray-sama! So many love Gray-sama! To many! Must eliminate rivals!"

While others were excited *cough* Mira *cough*.

The big guild doors were opened as Gray and Natsu entered the building. Everyone was quite as they stared down the two. Natsu looked nerves about something when Gray put his arm around him and shouted "HE IS MINE! NO ELSE IS ALOWED TO HAVE HIM!"

Everyone was quite for a little bit until the guild erupted with cheers, yells to put his clothes on, and crying (from Juvia).

Lucy went up to Natsu and Gray to congratulate them. After she asked "How did this happen?" In astonishment and disbelief.

"Well, I kissed him in the park than he ran to his house. After dealing with some business, I went after him and asked him, which he said yes to, of course. I mean who wouldn't?"

Gray was acting more self involved than he usually would. But Lucy decided that he was just proud of him self for winning Natsu over. Everyone but Natsu knew about Gray's crush on the pink haired boy. Expect Juvia, who even though she was told about it refused to believe it.

Then someone from the crowd yelled out "Gray! Did you beat that sabertooth's ass or what? We heard rumors but nobody gave us a definite answer."

"Well... You see... It kind of ended in a tie, sadly..."

"What!? What happened!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. It was like Sting just remember he had something to do or had to go somewhere and ran off."

"That's weird."

Natsu, who just came back from the request board and also was acting unusually shy pulled on Gray's are since he stripped again said in a softish voice "Gray we have to go." "Oh right! Mira we are taking a job and will be back soon."

Everyone waved bye to the happy couple and started to talk about everything they just heard with excitement.

"Omg! They are such a cute couple!" Mira fan girled with the others who thought so too as the couple ran off to slay a monster. Completely unaware that Gray's competition heard the whole thing and was making a plan to get Natsu.

~~~time skip~~~

Gray and Natsu just finished there job and were walking down the streets of Magnolia hand in hand.

"Whoa! That monster was tougher than I thought it would be!"

"Maybe for you flame brain, but that was a walk in the park for me." Gray says while causally stripping. Again.

"Stripper, you clothes." "Ah!" Gray looked frantically around for his clothes which were littering the streets.

"Plus the last time you went for a walk in the park you had a face full of grass from being hit to the ground."

"True and his punch hurt! I'm proud that you defeated two of those guys."

Natsu blushed a little "thanks~"

"So, flame brain, you want to get something to eat?"

"Yah sure but you should go to the guild first to tell Mira we are back while I go home. I got a little hurt while fighting so I need to make sure they don't get infected."

"Okay I will wait at the guild for you so hurry."

"See you there later. I will be taking my sweet time to shower and clean my scratches."

"Fine just try to get there for dinner. Okay see you at the guild."

"Bye"

~~~time skip~~~

Natsu finished cleaning his wounds and was about to head to the guild. As he walked out side along the forest not far away from his house yet, he was suddenly pinned to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Calm down Natsu-San. It's only me."

"STING! GET OFF ME NOW! I need to go eat food with Gray!"

Sting was mad that Natsu mentioned HIS name but tried not to show it. "No, not yet."

"Why not!"

"Because I haven't finished yet."

Sting started to pull down his scarf a little so he can see where he needed to bite

"Finish what yet?! Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing! Stop!" Sting was biting Natsu hard on his neck, under his scarf, and started to draw blood. Then forced some of his dragon slayer magic into the other.

"What... did you do..." Natsu said trying to stay awake but failed then blacking out.

"It's okay Natsu-San. I won't hurt you. You can sleep now. But just know once you wake up you won't want to see that ice Mage." Sting picked Natsu up and put him back into his house in his bed. He then kissed Natsu's forehead. "Goodnight Natsu. I can't wait until tomorrow." After that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What the hell happened to me yesterday? The last thing I remember is leaving to go to the guild. _Natsu groaned when he sat up._ God my neck hurts so bad! I'll have to ask Wendy to heal it when I'm at the guild. _

When Natsu got to the guild he saw a lot of happy faces. "Thank god your alright! Everyone was so worried when you didn't show up at the guild yesterday." "Where's Gray?" "He went to your house to see if you were there. He should be back in a little bit."

Natsu went to go sit by his teammates, when he heard Gajeel laugh. Which caught a lot of people's attention because Gajeel doesn't laugh a lot.

"What's so funny metal head!?"

"You are! Hahahaha!"

"You want to fight me!?"

Gajeel just laughed even more. "I'm not allowed to even touch you now! Hahhaha!"

"What do you mean by that?! If you want to fight all you have to do is ask!"

At this Gajeel started to laugh again, which confused Natsu because he didn't do anything funny.

Instead of thinking about it more he decided to stopped caring and started to walk toward them again.

When he finally made it over to his friends, Wendy gasped. "Natsu, who did this to you!? Did you agree to that!?" "What are you talking about?" Natsu was just as confused as everyone else who was listening.

"Never mind that right now Wendy my neck hurts like crazy! Can you heal it?"

Gajeel started to laugh even harder at this and managed to say some thing along the lines of no duh.

"Natsu'" Wendy looked really sad at him, "I hate to be the bear of bad news..."

Gray walked through the doors of the guild but nobody noticed because they were to busy looking at the dragon slayers.

Gajeel spoke up "I do! Let me tell him!" Wendy nodded because she didn't want to do it herself. "The idiot got himself marked! Hahahaha!" Ezra stopped eating her cake, Mira fainted, and Gray was shocked and didn't believe it but mostly he was pissed that HIS Natsu was claimed by some one other then himself. Everyone else was either confused or dumb founded.

Lucy stared then started to say "does that mean..."

"Yep!" Gajeel continued "Hahaha! Natsu was claimed as a mate by another dragon slayer! Hahaha!"

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted "BY WHO!?"

Gajeel was rolling on the floor laughing "He -hahaha- doesn't even know -hahaha- who did it! Hahaha!"

"I'll cheek" Wendy walked over to him and pulled down his scarf a little where he said it hurt "There is a white S, which means it is from Sting the white dragon slayer." Gajeel was laughing even harder than he was before, if that was even possible. Natsu was extremely shocked and mad "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT ASS HOLE!"

Wendy grabbed Natsu to prevent him from going after his new mate "No with this type of mark you would only want to be with him and to not hurt him!"

"If Natsu can't than I will! I'm gonna kill him! He deserves to die an icy death for what he did to him!" Gray started to leave when Wendy used a loud voice no one had heard before "NO! If you kill him Natsu will always be marked by Sting ! Because of the type of mark Natsu would only be depressed the rest of his life. Only He can remove his own mark!"

Everyone was petrified because they don't usually see Wendy so mad.

Natsu started to whin "Then what do I do!" "You can't do anything! Only Sting can, but I doubt he would agree to help us by releasing Natsu easily." "So then what do we do in the mean time?!" Gray asked still extremely pissed.

"We need to get Natsu far away so that he won't see him. But were?"

A voice came from above them "It doesn't matter. It's to late anyway." Sting landed in the middle of them all "Isn't that right Natsu?" A dream filled voice answered him back "Yes~" "See. It toke a while but I found all the information I need to be able to mark Natsu like this."

Ezra, who was still to shocked to finish her cake, asked "I keep hearing 'like this' or 'this kind' do you mean there is more than one way to mark a person?"

"That is correct. Dragon slayers can mark people normally which basically means no other dragon slayer or normal people can have the one they marked as their own but that one leaves both with the same feelings they had before the mark."

Wendy continued the explanation, "but the one Sting used can change the feelings of the one they marked. It is an old and is also an inhumane spell! How dare you use it on Natsu!? How did you even find it!"

"My dragon told me about it once and I remembered it during my fight with Gray so I went to look for some information. As for how I got it... That is none of you business."

Ezra was mad now that she found out exactly what had happen to Natsu. Gray was getting even madder by the second also. "Wendy?" "Yes Ezra?" "You said we can't kill him right?" "Yes that is correct." "What about hurting him badly!?"Gray asks while punching his hand,getting ready to punch the shit out of Sting." I don't recommend it, but yes as long as he is alive Natsu won't be affected." "Perfect." Gray and Ezra both said as the were about to attack

"Required! Purgatory armor!" Swinging her sword in anticipation. Then lunging forward.

"Ice make lance!" Firing them at Sting.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

Both attacks were deflected by Natsu's attack "Natsu! What are you doing! Let us kick his ass!" "NO WAY!" Natsu growled at both of them. Which hurt Gray's feelings a lot. "Gray I doubt Natsu will let us do that. Sting changed him." "Do you think we should fight him?" "I... don't know. He seems serious so if we fight we might hurt each other or destroy the town."

"Well I'm going to give you guys time to decide but till then, Natsu-San let's go~!" "Okay!"

"You can't just take him!" "Oh really Gray? Are you going to fight Natsu over it?" "If that's what it takes!" He was getting ready to make another lance when Ezra stopped him "Stop! He is just baiting you!" "But Ezra!" "I know! But it won't help the situation!" Gray was very upset and wanted to beat up the red head but decided not to "fine..." "Where are you taking him too?"asked Ezra. "Were else? To Sabertooth of course! Are you okay with that Natsu-San?" Sting sounded as if he was talking to a cat or something when he spoke to Natsu. "Yeah! But can Happy come too?" The said exceed had been sitting in a corner the entire time depressed and sad about what was happening to his companion. But when his name was called his ears perked up and he flew over to Natsu with a sad face and tears in his eyes. "You aren't the Natsu I know!" He said starting to cry again. "I assure you Happy, he is the same. Only his feelings for me have changed." Sting said trying to fulfill the pinkette's request. "Really?" "Really."

Happy looked around at everyone not knowing if he should stay or go. Lucy held him in her arms making his wings useless right now. Lucy knew he wanted to go but also couldn't leave all his other friends, so she tried to confer the cat. "You should go Happy. He is your best friend and also you need to keep an eye on him for all of use." "Aye, sir" happy said whipping away his tears and flying over to Natsu.

"When we get there you can play with the other exceeds if you want." "Okay..." Happy said sadly. Even thought he knew the guild was going to come up with a plan to get Natsu back, he was still sad to leave.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3 I hope you guys like it and I will soon be out with chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the guild

"What are we going to do!"

"I don't know!"

Random people were yelling out things like this. Everyone was panicked. Their favorite pink pyro was stolen from them.

Gray was sulking over in a corner and having mood swings. "WHY IS STING SUCH AN ASSHOLE! Natus why did you leave me *crying*?! I'M GONNA RIP THAT ASSHOLE'S HEAD OFF HIS SCRAWNY BODY!

Ezra stepped up to try to calm everybody down. "We all need to combine what we know to make a plan. So does anyone have anything to contribute?

Mira made a small giggle saying "I know that Gray is jealous! Also he does not have a scrawny body. Have you seen him!" She starts to fan girl over all three of them and there love triangle.

"Shut up Mira!"

"What. Did. You. Say. Gray." Mira stared Gray down with an evil smile on her face.

"Nothing." He grumbled not wanting to get on her bad side but also not caring that much.

Ezra looked angry because of all the useless talking that was happening. "Does anyone have any useful information?" She was clearly irritated.

Lucy and Wendy started to list everything they know.

"Well the mark he put on Natsu is old. My dragon told me about it but said that it is wrong to force people to like you. Also she said that it was a forgotten spell so it is almost impossible to find out how to use it. I have no idea how he knows how to use it."

"We need someone who can try to find out how it works and how to dispel it. I think that Levy should do it."

"Alright I'm on it Lu-chan. I'll do my best everyone!"

"We know of one way, which is to get Sting to do it." Wendy said out loud but she knew there was no way sting would give up the one he loves.

"That won't be easy. If we try to force him to, Natsu would just get in the way. Even if we knock him out that won't make a difference if Sting refuses to release him no matter what we do. Although we would still be able to torture him a little." Ezra really wanted to beat up Sting.

"We can't threaten to kill him because he would know it was a bluff. If he died Natsu would never go back to normal. Also he would just be depressed the rest of his life."

"Yeah he knows we care about Natsu to much to do that to him. So we need to find a different way."

"But we can still torture him." Ezra _really_ wanted to beat up Sting. She felt the uncomfortable silence in the room so she desired to change the subject. "Okay. So why do couples usually break up?"

Mira, who considered her self as an expert when it comes to relation ships spoke up. "One of the ways that a ton of couples breach up is if one cheats on another."

Gray wanted to join into the conversation so he added "that's right but Natsu would never cheat on Sting the way he is now. Even if he did Sting would just blame the other person who Natsu cheated on him with." "True... We could trick Sting into a situation were he looks like he is cheating on him then make Natsu 'accidentally' see it."

Wendy interjected into the conversation "That is a really good idea if it weren't dragon slayers we were dealing with. Most likely if one cheated on the other, which is almost impossible because they are mates so they would never cheat,the person he cheated with would be seriously injured and possibly killed."

Gray started to sulk again because all the ides they came up with wouldn't work. That was until Ezra mention "since they are mates they would do anything to keep the other out of harm. Right?" Wendy nodded. "So what if we captured Natsu and threaten to hurt him if the bound wasn't broken?"

Wendy thought about bout it and said "It might work but Sting would call us bluff because he would think we wouldn't hurt our friend." "We will just have to demonstrate if he calls use bluff." "Would you be will to go that far?" "We have to if we want our friend back" Everyone nodded to show they agreed with her.

"Okay we will start to plan how to first get Natsu out of Sabertooth without being caught. In the mean time Levy will see if there is an easier way to turn him back to normally. Alright! Let's get started!

* * *

**My school start tomorrow so I might update slower than I normally would. I will still try to update ASAP. Hope you all like it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Sabertooth

"Natsu! Happy! Welcome to Sabertooth!"

When they walked in the first thing Natsu and Happy noticed was how quiet it was. The second thing was that they noticed was that everyone was staring at them. Even the master.

"Why is the salamander here!"

"Don't worry master, he is not here to cause any trouble"

Happy sat on the salamander's head pouting "Why does everyone forget about me?"

Everyone was asking questions and mumbling about why he was here. To put everyone at ease Sting explained that "he is here because I asked him to be. Lector come over here."

"Yes Sting-kun!" "Take Happy and Frosch out and play would yah?" "Sure." "And Natsu. Your coming with me." "Okay! Where are we going?" "You'll see~"

~~~time skip~~~

It was lunch time so first he decided to take Natsu out to eat first wanting to pass the time until it was ready to go to.

"Is this the surprise?" "No just lunch. The surprise isn't ready to see yet." "Okay let's go eat!" Sting, who was one of the two twin dragon slayers, and Natsu, Fairy Tail's very own salamander, walked into to the restaurant together holding hands and Natsu being hugged against Sting's chest. This caused a lot of commotion from within the place. Some people were taking pictures while others fainted from excitement.

~~~time skip~~~

After they ate they walked around the town, looking at things and trying on stuff.

When it started to get dark sting grabbed his mate's hand and started of to the woods. "Where are we going?" "To the surprise. It's almost ready!"

They walked on for a while until Natsu heard Sting yell, "Here we are Natsu!"

They were on top of a huge cliff over looking the town and all of the lights that were on within it. Above them was a clear night sky were they could see millions of stars. "Wooowww... It's so beautiful..." "I know, that is why I brought you up here." They both sat down, their legs almost were over the cliff but not quite.

Sting looked over to Natsu, the wind slightly swaying his pink locks back and forth. He is mine now. Sting thought happily. I wish we could stay this way forever. The dragon slayer kept looking at his partner until the other noticed and blushed deeply form being stared a at.

Sting loved the way his little fire dragon reacted to his stare. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the pinkette. '_He is mine anyway so I can do as I please with him. It's not like it would affect his feelings towards me.'_

The blond leaned in, capturing his mate's lips and started to beg for entries into his mouth. Natsu obliged and started kissing him back but still letting the other take dominates over himself.

While this continues Natsu started to think. _'This feels so good! I love him so much!' 'No you don't! This is only magic! You don't actually love this jerk!' 'What do you mean!?' 'Doesn't it feel wrong to do this with him. Don't you want a certain stripper to be doing this instead?' 'Gray! No way! I'm in love with Sting! There is nobody else for me!' 'That's not right! You love Gray!' 'SHUT UP AND LET ME KISS MY MATE ALREADY!'_

Natsu ignored the part of him that doubted his feelings and that told him it was wrong to do this with anyone other than Gray. Instead he just enjoyed the kiss more making it deeper than before.

Sting and Nastu had to pull away to breath for awhile. But instead of continuing Sting just stared at him. After a little bit, the white dragon slayer started to speak.

"Would you like to join Sabertooth?"

Natsu stared back at him, thinking of an answers, not knowing what to say. But also knowing that he couldn't.

"I... I can't."

Sting was mad... He stood straight up and stomped his foot on the ground in anger.

"Why not!?"

Natsu stood up slowly. "I can't leave Fairy Tail. They're my family." He said quietly trying to not upset him even more.

"So!? You can have a new family with me and with everyone in Sabertooth we've changed after the GMG!"

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I thought you loved me!"

A third voice entered their conversation. "We all know that is a lie!"

"Gray?" Natsu was confused. _'Why was Gray here? What did he mean it was a lie. I love Sting don't I?' _He quickly got rid of the thought._ 'Of course I love Sting, there is no doubt about it. I would do anything for him.' 'Expect switch guilds.' 'Stop it! Why is this so confusing?!' _

"Gray..." Sting growled because he was super pissed off. First Natsu wouldn't leave Fairy Tail and now the guy that wants to take Natsu back is here. Great.

"Gray, that was not in the plan." Ezra stepped out from behind a tree. "We were suppose to ambush him." "I know that! I just couldn't take it anymore! First he was kissing him than trying to make him join Sabertooth and now he is lying to him! I just want to kill him already!"

Natsu was even more confused. _'Why would Sting lie to me? Is Gray the one who is lying. What is going on_!' He sat down to try to think about what was happening. Ezra ran over to Natsu while his guard was down and stabbed a shot into his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't worry you are just going to go to sleep for a few hours. We don't want to fight you. Or for you to see us bet the ever loving crap out of your mate."

Ezra was getting herself ready to fight. As so was Gray who was glaring daggers at a certain dragon slayer. Showing how mad and how jealous he was. Sting was looking at Natsu shocked that Ezra got passed him and hurt _his_ Natsu.

On the other hand Natsu was worried about Sting who was about to get the betting of a life time, for reasons Natsu didn't know of. An angry Ezra is not a gentle Ezra. She could kill Sting with just one hit when she was this mad.

Natsu kept staring at everyone around him until his vision got blurry and he felt sick. Before he blacked out completely he could here screams and fighting.

* * *

**Sorry this toke me so long. I have been busy with school and friends and such. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Or tell me if you have any ideas about were this should go. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Sabertooth

A bruised and broken dragon slayer paced rapidly around his guild, constantly complaining about what happened the other day.

"HOW COULD THEY TAKE HIM FROM ME SO EASILY!? I'M I REALLY THAT WEAK?!"

His best friend, Rouge, talked to him but was not really helping the situation. "Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT FRIENDS WERE SUPOSE TO CONFER EACH OTHER!"

Rouge just rolled his eyes and continued to play with Frosch. "Will you stop yelling. It's not a big deal."

"IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!? IT IS A HUGE DEAL! THEY STOLE NATSU!"

"Well you did steal him first."

"I DID NOT! HE CHOSE TO COME WITH ME!" He paced faster and started to pout.

"After you used the mark on him. And will you please stop yelling?"

"ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I DID WAS WRONG!?"

"Yes."

"Don't be so blunt. AND IT WAS NOT WRONG! All he need was a little push. SO SHUT UP!"

"What are you going to do about Natsu." Rouge asked not really caring.

"I'M GOING TO GET HIM BACK!"

"How."

"I... I... I don't really know..."

"You can't fight them. You would just get your but handed to you again."

"If you and Natsu helped me then I'm sure we could win!"

"Natsu is probably locked up or sedated somewhere."

"Why would they do that to him?! Aren't they his family!?"

"You wanted him to leave his family." Rouge was tired of hearing him whine about his mate being stolen. Even though he stole him first.

"How about I get everyone in Sabertooth to help out?!"

"Do you really want a war between guilds. I don't think this issue is worth it."

"OF COUSE IT'S WORTH IT! THEY HAVE MY LITTLE DRAGON!"

"So what are you going to do." Still not caring that much...

He tried to think of an easer way to deal with the problem instead of an all out war.

"Natsu will be to sad to do anything without me, so the guild will want to get him back to normal, right." Saying it more as a statement then a question and also with a devilish grin on his face.

"Right." He sighed knowing were this was going but didn't want to shot down his idea right away.

"So I'll just what for them to give up and bring him back!"

"I doubt they will give him back."

"What do you think they are going to do?" Wondering what he was thinking, but also saying it sarcastically.

"They will probably try to force you to turn him normal."

"There is no way I would do that! It took me forever to find out how to do it! I don't care how much I get hurt! I'm not turning him back!"

Rouge waited patiently for Sting to get how they were planing to get Natsu normal.

The other was fuming and muttering to himself about how he was going to murder Fairy Tail. When he calmed down a little he noticed that Rouge was waiting for something. He played the conversation over again in his head. Saying how he would never release the mark, no matter what. '_Well there is one way that I would release it.' _It then dawned on him that he wouldn't be the one who was going to be hurt.

"THEY ARE GOING TO HURT NATSU!" He was shocked. '_How could anyone do that to my pinky? I'm going to break anyone who layers a finger on him!'_

"Took you long enough"

"We have to get him back before they try to make a move. They can't notice us or they will try to make the deal when they see us. If they know I won't get rid of the mark they will start to hurt him to make me release it."

"Us?"

"Yes. You have to go I will need you."

"No."

"You'll be able to see Gajeel.~"

The thought sunk into his mind. He turned his head slightly so that his friend wouldn't see him blush. Which failed. "Okay."

'_Works every time._' "Why don't you just mark him, like I did to Natsu, already?"

"I don't believe in such inhumane magic."

"Hey!"

"Let's get going.

"Yah the sooner I get _MY_ little dragon, the better."

* * *

**Okay! So, 6th chapter! What do you guys think? Who should Natsu end up with? I want to hear your opinions!**

**Also thanks for everyone who reviewed! Reading how you guys thought it was good made me want to write the next chapter right away. So I did!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**So this is chapter seven! Please review and tell me you opinion!**

* * *

At Fairy Tail

"Master. We're back and we have Natsu." Gray and Ezra walked through the guild doors with a sleeping dragon on Gray's back. 'If only this was a normal situation. One were we all just got back from a mission and my little Natsu was tried so I carried him here... If only that bastard didn't show up. Then it could have been real.' He started to become said at the thought of Natsu never becoming normal again. 'SHUT UP! OF COURSE HE WILL BE NORMAL AGAIN! ... He has to be...'

The master greeted his children back. He saw the sleeping one know that he was knocked out by the drug and that it won't last for much longer. They need to start the plan soon. "Good job. Now, Freed, if you will enchant the building so that he can't escape and Levy have you found anything yet? We need to find a different solution to our problem, if possible."

"Right away." Freed went to work. Being his serious self he took his work very... seriously.

Levy looked up from the pile of books she was reaching from. "I'm sorry. I only found that it has to be removed by the same person who placed it on in the first place, so far. Although we could try the common cures to see if any work."

"Okay we will start trying them out when he wakes up. He will more than likely try to leave to find Sting the moment he wakes up so we need that enchantment."

Lucy was getting the sleeping boy onto a table with much difficulty. Not just because he was bigger than her. It was mostly from Gray not wanting to let him go, afraid he would be stolen away. "Why don't we also put up a barrier so Sting can't get in?" She was asking this in hope that Gray would release his grip around the smaller boy. All her efforts did was make him tighten it at the mention of _His_ name.

"If we did that then we would not be able to make a deal with him. He has to come here so that we can do the plan correctly." He wondered how long it would take him to come.

On a train

Two load groans could be heard from sits in the front. Were two very sick dragon slayers sat.

"Never... again... Ummghhhhh!"

"You know... Just as well... As.. I do... That... That is not ... True... Blughff."

"Shut... Up..." That was the last thing he managed to say before he fainted.

"Idiot..." This one soon followed the other into his sleep. Both wanting to get off the death trap extremely fast.

Back at Fairy Tail

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Natsu woke up awhile ago and the first thing he did was call for Sting. Gray was hurt so much by this. All he wanted to do was go sit in a corner and grow mushrooms. HE ALSO WANTED TO SMASH THAT JACKASS' FACE IN FOR CAUSING ALL THIS TROUBLE! HE WAS GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS UP EVEN MORE THAN HE DID BEFORE!

He was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of Natsu punching the invisible wall. "LET ME OUT!" The master was getting annoyed by the pinky's shouts. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT WE ARE LETTING YOU LEAVE! NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Natsu looked a little scared but manly pissed off. Instead of yelling some more he went over to the nearest table and sat down, miserable._ 'I know I was a little mad at Sting for wanting me to leave Fairy tail but I didn't want to be separated from him.' _His thoughts made him even sadder.

Lucy walked over trying to confer her best friend. She sat down pulling him into a huge hug and started to say things like "It's ok. I'm sure you will see him soon. Don't worry." So on and so on.

Gray wanted to confer him to but knew he would only make it worse. He couldn't wait for Natsu to be back to normal. '_Think of all the things we will do when he likes ME again. First thing we'll do is beat the every loving crap out of that ass!'_ Walking around the guild was making him anxious and everyone else nervous.

The guild doers opened slowly. Making everyone look in that direction hoping to find out who it was. While others were waiting to see who it was, Gray wanted to fight anything and anyone. Without hesitation, he lunged at the door ready to tear whoever it was limb from limb. Usually he would be calm and level headed about everything that was going on, the only reason why he was acting this way was because it was HIS dragon that was being messed with! He threw a punch at the figure expecting to hit a stomach. What he didn't expect was to see a angry dragon slayer with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I came to get my mate back." The voice was dripping with venom. He sound as if he was going to slaughter everything that got in his way. Which he was.

"Sting! You asshole! Turn him back! He isn't yours to keep!" Anger shouters from the guild were becoming louder and louder. They were all ignored by the one who was being shouted at. The only one who had any attention from him was the one who tried to punch him.

"WHERE IS HE!" Dangerous and murderous are the only words that could describe what he sounded like.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE! He yelled back, using the same tone.

When Natsu noticed what was going on he immediately was happy. "Sting! You came!" As he tried to run up to him, Gray used his magic, "ice make cage!" "NO! LET ME OUT! NOT AGAIN!"

Sting looked over to were Natsu was all he could think about was getting him out of here and back to Sabertooth. Seeing Natsu in such a sad state hurt him and only made him want to take his dragon back even more. But something about Natsu was off.

"Why isn't he just melting the ice?" He asked his rival suspiciously.

"See the bracelet around his ankle? It blocks his magic as long as he has it on." Sting couldn't believe they would do that to him! It was understandable that they didn't want him to destroy the guild out of anger with his fire but still!

"Why doesn't he just take it off himself?" Again he looked at Natsu who had almost gotten free from his cage. That was when Ezra contributed to trapping him by surrounding him with weapons. He was not visible through all of them. Everyone knew that if he tried to escape he would be shredded. A small eep escaped Natsu's mouth and could be heard through the guild. Which was the only indication that he was still alive.

Watching his mate surrounded by swords made him extremely nervous for his safety. But he had to focus on his opponent first. "He can't" Gray said with a small smirk on his face "He's not allowed to."

"Why not!" Now he was just getting irritated. '_Can't Gray just tell me in a simply way? Does everything he say have to be so vague?' _

"Only another person can take it off. Just not himself." '_Finally! He gave me an answer!' _

"Fine. Then I'll just take it off him once he is back were he belongs! WITH ME!" Sting lunged forward trying to hurt the ice Mage who easily dodged.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" They kept throwing attacks back and forth wanting to at least scar the other. Nobody else joined in the fight, they all new that it was Gray's fight. Plus if they tried to help they would just get in the way.

After they fought for a while they we're both breathing heavily.

"Had...enough...yet...?" Gray had his hands on his knees bending over. He really needed water right now.

"No...way...!" Sting was leaning against a wooden post in the guild catching his breath. He observed all the damage they had done. '_I wonder if Rouge is done yet? I can't keep this up forever!_'

With the perfect timing that the shadow a dragon slayer seemed to have he appeared from behind Sting with a pink headed boy draped across one of his shoulders. This shocked everyone. Even Ezra, Gray, and Gramps was speechless. None of them had expected this. Sting was happy to have his little dragon back. What was even cuter was the fact that he was sleeping! Adorable! Wait! What?! Why is he sleeping?!

"Rouge! What did you do to him?! I said to not hurt him!"

All Rouge did was shrug the unoccupied shoulder and handed him to Sting. Who glared at him waiting for an answers but gladly excepting his gift holding him bridal style . "He struggled and almost screamed in surprise when I pulled him into a shadow so I had to silence him." _'He said it like it was no big deal! There will be hell to pay once they get back! Nobody hurts what is mine!' _

Speaking of. He looked down to see a sleepy Natsu who was opening his eyes but was having a hard time because of the light. "Sting? *yawn* What's going on?" He tried to pull his shirt over his eyes to protect them from the evil light which hurt them. "Awh! Your so cute!" Sting couldn't help it! The sight of a sleepy Natsu was just too cute!

He snapped out of his fantasies and realized that they needed to go now. He pulled him closer to his chest as both the twin dragon slayers bolted to the door. Which was quickly blocked off along with all the rest of the exits.

"Damn it." Was all he could say.

Natsu was confutable with Sting holding him but also he wanted to see what was happening. He jumped out of his arms, landing on his feet, and looked around at his guild members. His eyes stopped on one person "Gray? What's going on?" Gray's face practicality screamed murder. Which was rare for Natsu to see which upsetted him. "Why are you so mad?" This sent Gray over the edge.

"Why you ask? WHY?! WHY AM I MAD! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! I'M MAD BECAUSE THAt DOUCHBAG OVER THERE RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP! HE FORCED YOU TO BE IN LOVE WITH HIM BY MARKING YOU! BUT THE WORSE PAET OF ALL OF THIS IS THAT YOU SEEM TO NOT EVEN KNOW THAT! PLUS YOU CHOOS AN ASSHOLE OVER ME! THE PERSON YOU ACTUALLY FEEL IN LOVE WITH! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT HE COULD STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY! WHY SHOULD HE GET TO HAVE YOU! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU! I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS AND NOW HE COMES ALONG AND STEALS YOU RIGHT WHEN YOU START TO LOBE ME BACK! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gray was pissed. No, that is an understatement. He is far past pissed now.

Natsu was shocked. How come he didn't know any of this."Gray..." Was all of this true? Did he love Gray?

Sting started to chant silently to himself preparing for what happened next. He knew what Gray would try to do, he was in a fragile state after all, might as well take advantage of it.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME TOU AREN'T THE NATSU I LOVE! I WOULD RATHER SEE YOU DIE THAN BE ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOURSELF!"

"Gray don't do this..." Natsu was panicking. He still couldn't use magic because of the ankle brace.

He formed two giant, sharp ice shards. One around his elbow, the other covered his hand. Nobody knew what to do. They were all in disbelief. Gray wouldn't hurt Natsu and he would differently NOT kill him... Right? Sting finally finished his chant just as Gray lunged and screamed "DIE!" Straight at Natsu, who's neck glowed white then normal again. Natsu was in a state of shock. He didn't know what was going on. The last thing he could remember was him about to go to the guild to see Gray and now he was about to be killed by him! '_Why is Gray trying to kill me?!' _He had no time to react. He was about to die. He closed his eyes and tried to ready himself for death.

But before the ice could cut into him deeply he was pulled away by someone. Natsu still had his eyes closed ready to be sliced open and for blood to be everywhere. He waited some more still expecting to be killed. When he realized that nothing extremely painful had happened he opened his eyes.

"Sting? What are you doing here?" Everyone was processing what they had just seen. Gray tried to kill Natsu. Natsu was released from the mark. Sting had Natsu in his arms. Gray was realizing what had happened. _'_He's back to normal...' Gray was shocked about everything.

Sting and Rouge on the other hand had planed for something like this if it happened. He put Natsu down and hugged him tightly sobbing slightly for dramatic effect. "Nastu!...*sob* I thought Gray was going to kill you! *sob*"_ 'So it was true Gray had tried to kill me!_!' He felt like he was going to faint... "Why did he try to kill me?" He looked up at the taller man trying to understand what was going on. "I don't know. *sob* we just came to see if you wanted to have a rematch with us and saw you being attacked by your guild" he pointed to all the weapons from Ezra that had held him captive. Which looked like there was a bad fight. Also the whole guild was trashed. "You were fighting everyone and I saw that Gray was going for a kill so I pulled you away from his attack. Are you okay? There is a bad cut on your stomach lets get you to a hospital."

Natsu was released from his arms and looked down at his stomach seeing blood."Why don't I remember anything?"

"You were hit on the head by an early attack by someone. We don't know why you were fighting so we don't know what happened."

"Is this all true?" He asked while looking around his eyes landing on Rouge who nodded his head.

He then turned to the rest of his guild who looked shocked. Gray was the only one who could form a sentence "Natsu, that isn't true!" "Then what is the truth?!" "I...I... Ummm..."

He lost his ability to speak. He was now on the verge of tears. He ran back into Sting's arms, which were already out stretched to hug him.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay... If you want you can come back with us to Sabertooth to have some time to think." Natsu looked back up at him with puppy eyes that were also full of tears. "Really?" "Really." Sting pulled him back into his arms hugging him tightly. He looked up at everyone in Fairy Tail who were all dumbfounded and gave them all a huge smirk, saying he won.

Rouge was getting a little impatient. "Are you guys ready to go." Sting looked at Natsu for his answer. He nodded. They started to make there way to the door. Everyone in the guild remembered that Freed had set up a enchantment around the door to keep Natsu from leaving. For a second they were relived a little that he could not leave. But that feeling soon fled when he walked straight out the door with no problem what so ever.

Freed was shocked the most at this. "Why didn't it work! This has never happened before!" They watched as Sting walked with his arm around Natsu not caring about the commotion back there. Where as Rouge found it interesting. He turned around in the door way as the couple kept walking further on. "Sting and I had noticed your flimsy excuse for an enchantment before we walked in. I was told to rewrite it while he distracted everyone so I did. Good luck getting out." He gave them a small smirk. He liked Fairy Tail because they treated each other like family but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with them a little. He turned a little to leave but remembered he had one last thing to say to them all. "Oh yeah. You need to pay attention to were your other members go. You might find your missing more than a fire dragon slayer. Perhaps an iron one?" This time he smirked than walked away closing the door behind him.

"THEY TOOK GAJEEL TOO!"

Fairy Tail's plan did not go the way they wanted it to at all.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I have been really busy. Hope you liked it and please don't hate me for doing the whole Natsu leaves fairy tail at the end! **

**Please review! Also I know it sounds a little like it ends there but it doesn't so don't worry. I hope to get the next chapter out soon!**


	8. Author's note

Hi... This is suppose to be the next chapter update but being the idiot I am I accidentally deleted it... T-T

I had it just how I wanted it to be but now it's gone!T-T T-T Why you cruel world why!? So I wrote this to apologize for if I don't update quirkier than I should have. It took me a while to type it up but now that I had done it once I think I can do it faster this time. I'm sorry again!

P.S. My birthday is in a few days! Yah!

Thanks for all the great reviews and advice. This is my first story so I knew I would mess something up. Get excited for the next chapter. It's a kinda awsome at some points. Plan on having more funny moments with Rouge!

*small spoiler alert!*

Don't worrie about Gray trying to kill Natsu. He isn't going all psycho path on us. He had a very good reason for doing what he did. But you'll have to wait and see for the next chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the guild

"Crap they got away again! Not only had the took Natsu with them but now they also stole Gajeel! We are down two dragon slayers! This sucks! We had him in our hands but he manged to slip away again." Complaining could be heard throughout the guild. This was starting to become a regular thing now. The strange thing was that only one person wasn't joining in on the whining.

Instead he was smirking. Even though he seemed cool head he was pacing around the guild which would seem like he was in a bad mood. The only thing that made it look otherwise was the smirk on his face.

Ezra walked over to the said fellow with an irritated and questionable look on her face. The fellow's name just happened to be Gray.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you try to kill him!? Are you insane!?" She had a lot of questions and wanted all of the answers, with the determination to do so.

Gray looked at her for a second before looking back off into space, continuing to pace about, and his smirk grew wider. "I did put on a good show didn't I?" He said more to himself than anyone else, thinking about what had happened before. After marveling about how amazing he was, what Ezra had said finally sunk into him. His smirk fell and he became suddenly very serious."You think I would actually kill him." He stopped pacing. "I would never hurt him seriously." He looked directly into Ezra's eyes. "I wouldn't do that. I love him to much." His stare intensified making sure that what he said was understood by her. After his point was made he dropped his gazes and went back to what he was doing before. "You're acting as if that answers all my questions! If you really loved him you wouldn't have tried to hurt him! What about all that stuff you said about loving him before!? Everyone here saw you try to kill him! Now explained before _I_ try to kill _You_!"

Gray looked offended. "Everything I said about Natsu was true. Except the part about going to kill him and all. I would never kill him. As if I even could. I don't think I can live without the sunshine in my life. Plus if anything happened to Natsu, I had Wendy upstairs and ready to heal him up. Only if it came to that." He stopped talking, again a summing that was enough information. Which it wasn't. "Than why did you try to kill him?" Ezra was trying to calm down but Gray would not just give her a straight forward answer for some reason. "Do all of you honestly think that Sting would give the person he has admired and loved up after some threats and a few scratches? No. He would not. I wouldn't either if I finally had the attention of Natsu all to myself. It would take a lot more than that for me to give what I always wanted up. That's why I tried to kill him."

"Care to elaborate?" Why would he not give her a straight forward answer? He sighed. Gray really just wanted to leave to get his dragon slayer back right away. The only reason why he was still here was because of the stupid barrier that Rouge made. Stupid. "Fine. I have time to waste anyway since we are all stuck in here. The only way he would turn him back to normal was 1 if Natsu was turned back, he would still only like Sting. Or 2 if We were really going to kill Natsu. So, I gave him both reasons to turn him back. I pretended to try to kill Natsu because I knew Sting would take advantage of the situation. If Natsu suddenly woke up to see me, the guy he was previously in a relationship with, try to kill him, he probably wouldn't like me any more. This eliminates his rival for Natsu's affection." The whole guild was deeply intreated in his story and nodded theirs heads in agreement and telling him to continue.

"If I acted seriously enough than Sting would think Natsu was really in danger and turn him back so that I would stop my attack. It worked. Natsu is no longer under the control of the mark anymore which means I can win him back. My plan was almost perfect. That enough information yet?"

"What do you mean your plan was almost perfect?" Gray was starting to get annoyed of the fact that Ezra kept questioning. "I didn't expect for him to bring anyone. I thought he had to much pride for that. If he didn't bring along his 'twin' than we would have both Natsu and Gajeel here right now. Stupid barrier. Oh, by the way since Levy is in the library and doesn't know that Gajeel was kidnapped I do not suggest we tell her. We don't need anymore people upset."

People nodded in more agreement to this statement. Nobody wanted to see Levy mad.

"Why didn't you tell anybody else?" Again with the questions Ezra?! "If you all new than it wouldn't have been as realistic" he answered simply. "The only thing left to do is go get my little dragon back. WHICH I CANT FRICKEN DO BECAUSE OF THE STUPID BARRIER!" A random person from the guild decided to speak up a little bit. "Ummm... What about Gajeel?" "Yeah him to... Freed will you hurry up!? I need to go!" With this he continued to pace about.

There was a collective sigh, the guild was relived that Gray had not gone crazy or was really trying to kill Natsu.

At Sabertooth

Rouge was sitting on a chair with Frosh on his lap. The were sitting on the side of the noise guild looking at something.

Or someone.

It was Gajeel.

Both of the dragon slayers were having a silent staring contest with each other. Iron's stare was mean and looked like he wanted to rip apart the person in front of him. Where as the shadow's was completely indifferent. Sometime he would smirk a little to show that he was proud of his accomplishment.

"Why is Gajeel here?" Fire was confused because what he saw was Gajeel. Stuck to a wall. With shadows. Normally Gajeel could easily get out of it. Which confused Natsu more.

"~He is here because Rouge has a crush on him.~" he said this in a teasing tone knowing that he could be heard by all of them. This comment earned him a shadow punch.

"Okay... But why is he stuck to the wall? And why isn't he escaping? Can't he use his iron to get himself out?" "Do you remember that thing that we took off of you which blocked your magic?" "Yeah." "Rouge put it another one of those on Gajeel." "Oh" "Are you going to try to help him?" After Natsu thought for a minute, he came up with a suitably reply. "Nah. Rouge can have as much fun with him as he wants." Rouge took this as a signal that he can mess with him for a while. So it begun...

He got up, holding Frosh and his hands and tuned him around so that Frosh would face him. He than proceeded to lift his arms above Gajeel's head and sat Frosh on top of his head. Frosh waved his hands up and down with a smile on his face. Rouge looked up and down at both of them, Frosh still doing Frosh's thing and Gajeel not looking happy, trying to get some inspiration of what to do. He smirked a little when an idea came and he got to work.

At the moment Natsu wasn't thinking about Fairy Tale because he was to interested in what Rouge was doing to Gajeel. Also he was trying to not laugh his ass off. Sting was only interested in Natsu. Like always.

About thirty or forty minutes later Rouge was done. He stepped away getting a good look at what he had done. Natsu couldn't control his laughter anymore and started to role on the ground with tears in his eyes at how stupid Gajeel looked.

Gajeel was not happy. He stood against the wall with shadows still chained to him. That wasn't the funny part. The funny part was what he was wearing. He was wearing a pink frog suit just like the one Frosh had on, who was still on top of his head. Gajeel shook with embarrassment and anger. Mostly anger. He wanted to leave and go back to staring at the short, book worm._ 'Why isn't salamander doing anything?! The mark is gone isn't it?! Shouldn't he be helping me and not laughing!?'_ "You look so funny!" The salamander answered his question. '_No. He just likes to laugh at me.' _

"Hey Natsu?" "Yeah Sting." "Mind staying still for a moment?" "Wh- hpmm" Before he could finish his sentence a palm hit right in the middle of his stomach. Once it was removed there was a bright light shape on his stomach. "You know I can just burn this off right? I did it during the GMG." "Maybe. But look at your ankle." There was the magic restriction bracelet on his ankle again. "How the hell did you get this on me!?" Sting didn't answer but he did give a huge smirk showing that he was going to have some fun.

Sting got to work on Natsu while Rouge played with Frosh and an unwilling Gajeel. "When can I leave!" "Never." "Your kidding right?" "I never kid." This conversation was held over tea and scones. At a tea party. "Than why are we having a tea party?" "Because Frosh wanted to." He looked down at his exceed with a small smile on his face as he looked at how happy Frosh was. He than looked back up at Gajeel. "Now I have two Froshs" this time it was a smirk. He liked playing with the other ones feelings. Rouge like the way he responded and how he knew just what to do to get a rise out of the other.

Sting hollered over to Rouge to look what he did to Natsu. He nearly laughed. Nearly.

Natsu was wearing Lector's outfit. Still not being able to move he couldn't protest that much. Gajeel looked over to see what was all the fuse was about. This time it was his turn to laugh. It wasn't as bad as Gajeel's outfit but he looked exactly like the other cat.

"Now I have two Lectors too!" Sting said with a big smile. Natsu was blushing about the fact that he had just been undressed and than dressed by Sting. "We should dress them up as if the were nekos and not just exceeds!" He so wanted to see Natsu in cat ears and a tail swooshing around him. Plus he would get to undress him again. That was his favorite part. Rouge also wanted to see Gajeel with cat ears and a tail so he quickly agreed. "Great! I know the perfect place to get the costumes at! We will go there right now! It is all magic so the tails and ears move based on what the wearer is feeling." "How do know were to get cat ears and tails at?" Rouge was extremely curious over this and wanted to know. "I know about it because I already have Natsu's we just need to go get Gajeel's." Natsu blush depended a lot. 'Why did he already have a costume for me?'

Rouge was a little shocked his 'twin' planed to do something like that with the pinky. 'He's dirtier than I thought.'

With that they left to go to the said store. Leaving Natsu and Gajeel by themselves still chained/frozen.

Sorry this took so long and that the thoughts aren't italized my computer is acting weird so I can't select words right now. Hope you liked it and please review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I noticed that I was constantly spelling Rogue wrong but I didn't notice till after I posted it. I mixed up the u and g. Also this chapter is fairly short. Sorry guys...**

* * *

Chapter 9

At Sabertooth

"STING TAKE THESE DAMN THINGS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Natsu was pretty anger at Sting for making him look like a cat. But his appearance wasn't the worst thing...

"No. Natsu you look to cute to take serously" Sting gushed over Natsu saying how he was now a cute catamander (cat + salamander/ from Happy in a episode, I forgot which one).

Natsu pouted, his ears folding down on his head, and once again tried to force them off but every time he tried pain went through his body.

"Stop trying to take them off! They won't come off for 24 hours! I already told you that!" Swatting Natsu's hand away from his ears "Here you can play with this ball of string~" He rolled the black ball of string across the floor! he smiled watching the catamander bounce after it in pure bliss. His long pink tail swaying showing how happy he was.

... the worse thing about this was that the magic made him act like a cat as well.

Gajeel was in the same boat as Natsu. Rogue was shacking a bell with some feathers on it attached to a long stick in front of his face. No matter how hard Gajeel tried to ignore it the ringing kept calling his attention. He swatted at it without thinking about it. His eyes were big and you could tell he wanted to bite it. He was about to but saw a ball of yarn role passed him and started to go after it like the pink kitty was doing.

Natsu saw Gajeel going after his yarn. The only logical response Would be to get rid of the competition so he pounced at the black kitty and knocked them both to the ground. Rolling around on the floor, they managed to knock over a few things. Like a vase and a chair... And a person. They swiped at each other and hissed to try to get the other to back off.

After some fighting, Gajeel snapped out of the trance he was in because of all the overwhelming cat instincts he felt. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" He shock his head trying to forget he was acting like a cat and looked at the hissing kitty in front of him. "Snap out of it dope!" He hit Natsu's head hard. "We have to go while we still can." "Ouch! Why did you hit me?!" "Not important." He grabbed Natsu's wrist to drag him away from here. "We have to go now." "Why?" "Because I don't know how to get rid of the mark and the sooner the better. Back to Fairy Tale we go." He continued to drag Natsu across the guild. "What mark? And I'm not going to Fairy tale for a while. I need some time to think after they tried to kill me and all." Skeptical of this he tried to get him to explain more. "They tried to kill you? There's no way they would do that." "Doesn't matter. I know what I saw." Natsu sat down, saying he wouldn't go. Gajeel gave Natsu a weird glare kind of saying that he doesn't believe him and started to drag him across the floor because he refused to stand up.

Gajeel soon got tiered and sat next to Natsu. "Sooo... What mark?" Natsu never got an answer for this question. "The one that's on your nec... Were did it go?" His mouth was wide open in shock. "I still don't know what you're talking about." Natsu being as dense as always, was still confused. Sting and Rogue had notice what was going on and Sting made his way towards both of them.

Gajeel came to a conclusion about what happened: '_Maybe I was already trapped in that basturds shadows when he was released_?' Natsu also thought of a reason Gajeel was acting weird '_Maybe he finally went crazy?'_

'_Natsu has a right to know what happened_' he was about to tell him what Sting had done to him but was interrupted by that same person. "He Natsu~" he cooed over him and started to pet and scratch behind his ears. Natsu relaxed and was practically melting into Sting, wanting to be scratched more. Natsu closed his eyes, to happy to think about anything else. Sting shot a death glare at Gajeel waring him not to say anything. Unlike how Gajeel usually acts, he folded his ears to his head and looked away with a sad stare. 'Why am I acting like this!? Stupid cat magic!' As he was collecting the courage to say something, Sting lead Natsu over to a bench.

Natsu laid down on the bench and Sting sat down next to him. He pulled Natsu closer to him so that Natsu's head was on his lap. Having his head petted and scratched made him purr in pleasure of the feeling. Sting thought this was adorable and continued to pet him more.

"Natsu you would make the purrfect kitty! Can I keep you?!" The only response he got was more purring and his hand being nudged to pet him more.

Rogue saw how affective this was and walked over to Gajeel with the same intentions. Noticing this, Gajeel hissed and began to run away. He got pretty far but he soon quit running when a shadow was wrapped around him and he was pulled back to Rogue. Once he arrived he succumbed to the petting and purring.

Both of the "kittens" were enjoying themselves to much to notice that Sabertooth's doors were opened with a loud "BANG!" Everyone else had noticed though. Two people were upset not only that they were interrupted but also who was on the other side of the door.

"WERE'S NATSU!"

"GRAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" He got up to go beat up the rude interrupter, walking fast towards him.

"SHUT UP STING! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Gray, who finally saw Natsu, ran over to him and snatched him away from Sting. He held Natsu out stretched in his arms to make sure he was alright. Than he saw something odd. "Why the hell do you have ears and a tail?" "Meow." "Awww... Your so cute... Wait... What did they do to you !?" "Meow" Gray looked at him for a long time. "I get that he's cute like this but seriously? Turn him back. We been through this already."

Sting pouted. "No way!" He moved to grab his kitty back but his hands were slapped away. "Dude! Stop this! He doesn't like you!" "Yes he does! Now give him back!" "No he doesn't!" They bickered about this for 30 minutes until Rogue interrupted. "Why don't you just ask him." He was still playing with Gajeel and petting him. They both face palmed think about who stupid they were. Sting asked him first.

"Natsu who do you like? Do you like me or the basturd?" "Meow" "awwwww..."

* * *

**How was it? R&R! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Are you you guys excited?! This is the last chapter!**

* * *

"What do you think your doing!?" Gray had to way it a WHOLE DAY at Sabertooth so that he could have a serious conversation with a non-kitty Natsu, even if he was really cute. After the day was up he thought that they could all just talk it out like civil people, mostly because Gray had calmed down a lot. But nooooo... There had to be a issue.

"Stop strangling him and calling Natsu yours! He's not yours! Now put him down!" Sting was holding Natsu around his waist VERY tight. "NO! He's not yours either!" "If we let him talk then this can be decided already! It's time to end this already!" Sting thought about it and final agreed, then put, Natsu back on his feet.

"Finally I'm free! Now what is this all about?" Natsu didn't like being suffocated but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried so he was happy to be free.

"How have you remained clueless this whole time! Shouldn't Gajeel have told you by now!? He can be so useless sometimes" "SHUT UP GRAY I HEARD THAT!" "Whatever. I'll just tell you." He was ready to reveal everything but before he could he was interrupted.

"No! You will just lie to Natsu! Or try to kill him again!" He pointed at Gray and went to go hug Natsu again.

It was quiet.

All that could be herd were gasped

Gray slapped him across the face.

His own was face hidden behind his bangs, but everyone could tell how angry those eyes were without looking at them.

"Your the one telling lies!" His voice began to rise "THATS ALL YOU DO! HAVE YOU EVERY SAID ANYTHING THAT WAS REAL! ANYTHING YOU TRUELY MEANT !" His voice was dying down, still not looking up he continued, "to Natsu at least. He deserves the truth. He deserves to be happy with the one he truly loves." He chocked out an almost silent sob "I just want Natsu to be happy now... I realized... That's all I every wanted... The only thing that would make me happier would be if I was the one making Natsu happy..." He turned around to Natsu and looked into his eyes "Natsu... I love you... I've always... loved you"

Natsu could only stare back into Gray's sad eyes. He looked as if he was touched he would crumble to pieces. '_What happened to make Gray like this?'_ "Gray..."

"No! No! No! No! You can't be seriously thinking his telling the truth! He tried to kill you! That's not love! That's insanity!" He sent daggers a Gray. "Natsu don't believe him! I was only trying to help..." He pleaded. Gray was so tired of this as long as Natsu was happy it would be fine but he didn't want it to be fake happiness. _'Sting is a bad person all he would do is hurt Natsu_.'

"Let me think about this." This shocked most, Natsu think about something! Nothing like this has every happened before. "Tell me both sides of the story. Gray, you first."

They went to a separate room to have more privacy and less fighting and began.

~time skip~

"That... Really happened... Wow..." "Can we go home now please? Since you found out how much of a scumbag he is there shouldn't be a problem leaving right?" Gray wanted to go back to the guild and snuggle with Natsu. '_It has been to long...'_

"I need to hear out Sting first. Depending on his story I might stay or go back with you." "But don't you love me to?" He felt hurt that Natsu didn't fully trust him. "I..I..I... I do... Love you" Gray smiled so big, a real smile not a grin. A real smile. "But I also like Sting... " his smile fell instantly. "Do you love him?" "I... Don't know.."

"Why won't you just pick one already!" "Gray... Please let me think and hear Sting side of the story."

Gray walked out the room as Sting entered.

~time skip~

"So that is what really happen." Sting made his story sound pretty convincing. But Natsu knew how to poke holes in it. "Why did I decide to leave Fairy tail in the first place? Like you said I must have hit my head because I don't remember anything." "You and Gray had a big fight over something and you came here to be conferred" "And how did you do that exactly?" Natsu had hoped that Sting would be caught off guard and slip up. The question only made things worse.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" He put his hand lightly on Natsu's thigh and he started to inch his hand up. Natsu shivered. "S..stop it." This was bad. He enjoyed his touch to much. He need to stop it now before anything happens. "But Natsu~ I know you like it~ just sit back and enjoy it." He began to kiss along Natsu's jaw line. Natsu practically melted.

"Stop we can't do this." "But we already have... And much more." Sting smirks as Natsu was aroused by this. He gasped in shock as he was touched and felt all over. Sting took this opening and attacked Natsu's mouth with his tongue. Sting wanted more. He picked up Natsu's surprisingly light body and sat him on his lap. Making the pinkette straddle him. Kissing him deeper.

Sting decided that oxygen is not an option and went up for air. Natsu was panting and was flustered. This only turned Sting on more. He started to kiss his neck leaving hickeys along the way. Natsu moaned out. "G..gray..." Sting stopped. Did that just come out of Natsu's mouth? His Natsu's? Why was Gray the one he was thinking about?! Why was it always Gray!?

Sting stood up as Natsu fell to the floor. Sting looked as if he had just been shot. "What did you do that for!?" "You really love him don't you? You only like me." He had barley whispered it but he knew that Natsu had heard him. "Yes." Sting sighed "I always figured that. I didn't want to believe it but it's true. No matter what I do you will still always love Gray." "Probably." "Everything he said was true." "What?" "I did do all those things, I did make you fall in love with me, but it was fake. I should have never tried. Natsu... I'm sorry..." "Sting..." "Just go home. Fairy Tail misses you."

Silence. Then...

"Okay... Bye Sting. And for what it's worth I always liked you to and I hope we can still be friends." ... A small smile appeared "Yeah. Me too."

Natsu walked out of the room. He spotted Gray who was sleeping on a table. He had passed out from stay up for to long and all of the stress he has for the past few days. Natsu walked over to him and brushed his bangs from his eyes. He kissed his forehead, which woke up Gray.

Gray was greeted with a warm smile. "Come on Gray. We're going home."

~time skip~

Back at the guild everyone was celebrating the return of Natsu and the new happy couple. "Hey Gray? Do you feel like we forgot something important?" "No not really. Why Natsu?" "I don't know I just feel like we forgot something very important."

Back at Sabertooth

Gajeel: "Guys you forgot me! I hate all of you!" "Be quit and put on the tiara."

* * *

**So that was the end of my first Fan fiction. Tell me how it was. I think I might have rushed it at the end**.


End file.
